1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer host with a plurality of virtual machines operating thereon simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1999, VMware launched a technology known as “VMware Workstation Virtualization” which not only enables a workstation, a server, and multiple services to operate simultaneously on the same physical computer host by the virtualization of VMware to thereby simplify system management and reduce hardware requirements. Common conventional virtualization solutions include KVM (kernel virtual machine), VMWare ESXi, Microsoft Hyper-V, Citrix Xen Server, and QEMU.
To manage virtual machines operating on a visualization platform, a user uses a local or remote visualization platform (for example, hypervisor, also known as virtual machine monitor (VMM)) to generate and send a management command (in XML format, for example). For more information, read Chapters 15-17 of the Virtualization Guide (http://www.centos.org/docs/5/html/Virtualization-en-US/index.html) published by Red Hat, Inc.
For more information pertaining to virtual machine management, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,438,216, US 2012/0023031, US 2011/0161482, and US 2012/0233608.